midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost
Ghosts are deceased human or supernatural beings introduced in Midnight, Texas. They are the manifestations of the deceased person's spirit that, due to unfinished business or pending issues, become tethered to Earth or to an object. Upon resolution or with help of a psychic, they are able to move on to another plane of existence. Origin The origins of ghost remain unexplained; however, they've likely existed since the beginning of mankind, though separated from the living by the Veil. Physical Appearance Ghosts take on the appearance they had at the time of their death, even though they share some common traits like white eyes and pale skins. They appear as gray or black smoke before materialization, though they may also manifest only part of their body, such as the upper body, while the rest remains a cloud of smoke. This is notably the case of Aubrey Hamilton, a drowned victim, where when materialized continuously regurgitates the water that drowned her, making it impossible to speak. Similar to ghosts, demonic spirits take on a ghastly form in addition to their demonic features, such as black and darkened skin and red eyes. Strengths *'Possession:' Also know as a "hijacking", ghosts, when called into the mortal plane via a psychic, are capable of possession. This allows them to take control of the psychic's body for an undetermined amount of time. When performed, the host body's eyes will turn cloudy white. Seemingly, ghosts can take near-complete control of the host unless they are forcefully expelled. It is currently unknown if ghosts can hijack other humans or supernatural beings, apart from witches. Alternatively, demonic spirits seems to be able to hijack both humans and psychics. *'Telekinesis:' A seemingly passive form of telekinesis capable of breaking and/or moving small objects in connection with a medium. Currently, this ability has only been demonstrated by Harold and Aubrey Hamilton when Manfred Bernardo reached out to them during a séance and with an Ouija Board, respectively. Harold shattered a glass mirror during the séance whereas Aubrey manipulated the direction of the planchette across the Ouija board. Moreover, other unseen spirits have seemingly been able to cause cabinets to rattle and lights to flicker although the method of how this was done has yet to be explored. Bruce Baker seemingly was able to cause the bathtub faucet to turn on as well as to open a window to blow away a salt circle via telekinesis, though he had not yet materialized and could have done this manually. It remains to be clear. *'Age:' In most instances, ghosts cannot interact with the physical world around them, however, the older and angrier the ghost is, they stronger they become; thus, making it possible for them to hurt someone. Both Bruce and Carolyn Baker had been deceased for approximately 60 years and Bruce was capable of drowning a living being in the bathtub, just like he did with Carolyn when they were both alive. Weaknesses *'Magic:' Ghosts are susceptible to various forms of magic, such as Witchcraft or Gypsy Magic. One such example includes Fiji's Exorcism Cleansing Ritual, a spell that cleanses the home and makes it inhospitable to the dead. Another example includes using an ancient spell to completely untether a spirit from where they're bound to the mortal coil, such as with Bruce and Carolyn Baker. *'Tethered Objects:' When ghosts and demonic spirits become tethered to objects, seemingly of significance, they become bound and are otherwise trapped in limbo, unable to move on. Ghosts can become untethered to said object with help from a psychic or by completing their unfinished business that binds them to the mortal plane. Manfred unbound six demonic spirits from their bound objects that were pawned whereas Xydla completed her unfinished business by directing Manfred to his destiny, to Midnight, thereby becoming untethered from the RV. **'Manfred's RV:' Previously owned my Xylda, the blue and white recreational vehicle served as their home for much Manfred's life. Upon Xylda's death, having previously not explained to him of her vision of Midnight destroyed in flames, she became tethered and unable to move on. **'Silver Casket Trinket Jewelry Box:' A small, silver plated trinket jewelry box with ornate designs and a red interior. Lemuel details how a, by all accounts, happy and successful family man found that the trinket on a hike only to beat his wife and six children to death the same afternoon. The man claimed that a demon made him do it. **'Iron spider:' A large, iron device with several prongs that was used to torture witches during the Inquisition. **'Voodoo Hoof Rattle:' A wooden rattle adorned with feathers at each end. Its backstory remains unclear, though the screams that Manfred heard when it was rattled caused him to recoil and describe it as an "ice pick" behind his eye. **'Demonic Doll:' An old, worn porcelain-like doll with tattered and discolored clothing. Upon picking up the doll, Manfred immediately heard the tethered spirit laugh. **'Wooden Totem:' Not much is known about his object, other than that Lemuel states that the man that sold the item had believed to have been the devil himself. *'Salt:' Due to unexplained properties, salt, often drawn in the form of continuous or connected lines, repel ghosts, making them metaphysically unable to cross. Notable Ghosts *Harold *Xylda (Moved On) *Aubrey Hamilton Lowry *Ted *Violet (Moved On) *Catori *Barnabas Bernardo *Bruce Baker (Forced to move on via the Spirit Untethering Spell) *Carolyn Baker (Forced to move on via the Spirit Untethering Spell) Trivia *It is unknown whether or not ghosts can materialize without the need of a psychic. **Seemingly, where the veil between the living and dead is thinnest, in Midnight, ghosts can materialize when they are not summoned. *Humans and supernaturals alike are unable to see ghosts, as when Harold materialized to Manfred, Rachel could not see him or when Bruce materialized to Kai and Patience Lucero and Fiji Cavanaugh. Gallery MTX 101-005-Manfred~Harold.png|Possession MTX 101-057-Aubrey.png|Materialization References Category:Species Category:Ghosts